THE TIME
by Lunny21
Summary: Semua hanya masalah waktu. Waktu yang selalu menghantui dan mengejar hidup seorang Oh Sehun. ketika semua kesempatan didapatkannya. Mampukah ia tetap menjaga waktunya? Mampukah ia menaklukan waktu? /Sad, Romance, Drama/Hunhan slight! KrisHan/GS (Genderswitch)
1. Chapter 1

**TITTLE : THE TIME**

Cast : - Oh Sehun

- Xi Luhan ( GS )

- Oh Yi Fan

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Sad, Romance, Drama

Rate : T aja dulu :p

Sebenarnya ini bukan ff pertama saya, saya pernah iseng menulis sebuah ff. Tetapi hanya untuk konsumsi pribadi hehe. Baru kali ini berani publish. Mohon dimaklumi jika banyak typo dan ceritanya amburadul

**SELAMAT MEMBACA^^**

_Ini hanya masalah waktu.._

_Dalam sepanjang hidupku, aku selalu dikejar oleh waktu_

_Bahkan bisa hadir dalam setiap detiknya membuatku sangat bersyukur_

_Dari semua kesakitan yang Tuhan berikan padaku, aku akan menerimanya_

_Dan dari semua kelebihan yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Aku berharap 'semua' itu adalah waktu. _

_Walaupun yang kutahu, tak ada yang bisa melawan waktu.._

Sinar matahari senja menerpa wajah putih pucat namja yang kini tengah berdiri di bibir pantai. Garis rahangnya tegas, sorot matanya sangat tajam menandakan sebuah keyakinan. Namun, tubuhnya sangat kurus. Entah memang kekurangan lemak pada tubuhnya, atau memang ia terlalu tinggi sehingga kadar daging yang ia punya tak cukup untuk membalut tubuhnya. Ia kini menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ke peraduannya. Seakan menantang pada semua bias mega yang menerpa tubuhnya. Sesaat ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati esensi angin yang tengah membelai bahkan memeluknya. Ia ingin tetap seperti ini. Kemudian dia tersentak, oh tidak.. Dia tidak boleh tetap seperti ini. Waktu yang dimilikinya akan terbuang percuma. Ia segera membalikkan badannya menuju seorang namja yang sedang berbaring di kap depan sebuah itu menutupi wajahnya dengan topi, ini cukup untuk mengistirahatkan semua sistem sarafnya.

" Hyung ayo kita pulang, sudah menjelang malam " seru namja putih pucat tadi sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan diri di jok samping pengemudi. Namja yang dipanggilnya itu hanya menggumam tak jelas dan bangkit melepaskan topi yang tadi bertengger menutupi wajah tampannya. Kalau diperhatikan sekilas, wajah mereka berdua mirip. Namun namja yang di panggil Hyung ini memiliki alis yang tebal. Itu adalah poin ketegasannya. Wajar wajah mereka mirip, mereka adalah kakak-beradik. Jika mereka tengah bersama, hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan keduanya. Sempurna.

" Jangan lupa pakai sabuk pengamanmu, Sehun " Ucap Namja tadi setelah memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Sehun, Namja yang duduk disampingnya memutar bola matanya malas dengan sikap Hyungnya ini yang terkesan seperti Appanya.

" Kris Hyung, jebal... aku bukan anak kecil lagi " Kris hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan sang adik. Sehun tak pernah suka jika masih ada orang yang menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. Hell, dia sekarang sudah berumur 17 tahun, bukankah jika seseorang sudah mencapai umur tersebut ia sudah termasuk orang yang sudah melewati masa remajanya, masa remajanya telah sempurna, sudah bisa dikelompokkan dengan orang – orang dewasa. Atau apalah itu. Yang jelas secara konteks dia telah dinyatakan dewasa. Walaupun yang memperlakukan dia seperti itu hanya Appa, Eomma, dan Hyungnya saja. Tapi itu sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai mulai memasuki kawasan Seoul. Ibukota Korea Selatan yang penuh dengan semua keindahan yang ada didunia. Jam di dasbor mobil mennjukkan pukul 18.30. kurang lebih tiga puluh menit lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah mereka.

Mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah megah dengan gaya arsitektur ala yunani. Di dua sisi gerbangnya terdapat sebuah patung cupid, seorang anak kecil gembul yang memegang busur lengkap dengan anak panahnya. Patung ini mempunyai simbol jika siapapun yang masuk kedalam kediaman ini akan merasa jatuh hati dan nyaman. Namun patung ini sepertinya bukan hanya mitos yunani belaka, ia bekerja dengan sangat baik. Walau dari luar rumah megah ini menyiratkan sebuah keangkuhan, tetapi di dalamnya tercipta sebuah kehangatan keluarga.

" Kau masuklah dulu, aku ada janji dengan Luhan. Tolong sampaikan pada Appa dan Eomma" Ucap Kris sambil memerhatikan adik tampannya itu keluar dari mobil. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia memang namja yang irit bicara.

" Oke, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong.." Pamit Kris pada Sehun yang berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya. Luhan, Kekasih hyungnya. Gadis tercantik kedua yang pernah ditemui oleh Sehun setelah Eommanya. Walaupun Sehun dan Luhan tak pernah berbicara banyak. Tetapi dari yang dia amati, Luhan adalah gadis ceria, dia akan memancarkan kebahagiaan di sekitarnya. Mata rusanya yang selalu berbinar lucu, sikapnya juga lembut. Sehun menghela nafas dan mulai memasuki rumahnya. Ia berpikir sungguh beruntung hyungnya memiliki kekasih bak malaikat seperti Luhan. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia tak pernah mengenal wanita lain selain Eomma dan Luhan dalam hidupnya. Entahlah, dengan waktu yang ia miliki, ia tak berani berkenalan dengan wanita lain. Ia takut akan meninggalkan sakit hati jika ia pergi nantinya. Sekali lagi Sehun menghela nafas.

###

Kris tiba di depan pintu sebuah apartemen. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, ia langsung menekan password yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Sesaat memasuki apartemen tersebut, indera penciuman Kris seketika didera aroma mawar yang memabukkan. Aroma khas yeoja-nya. Yeoja yang telah ia pacari selama setahun ini. Ia sangat mencintai gadis bermata rusa tersebut. Apapun akan dilakukan untuk kebahagiaan kekasihnya ini.

" Baby, kau dimana? " kris mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang tamu milik Luhan. Namun ia tak menemukan kemana rusa kecilnya itu saat ini. Mungkin ia sedang bersiap di kamar. Kris melewati pintu kamar Luhan dan berjalan menuju dapur Luhan yang saat ini tengah gelap gulita. Baru saja Kris hendak menyalakan saklar lampu di balik dinding dapur. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara yang membuat jantungnya seakan copot.

"Chagiyaaaaaaaaaaaa "

TBC

Dengan tidak elitnya hehe…

Maaf kalau ceritanya bertele – tele

Lunny minta kritik dan saran, ne?

Gomapta J

Review juseyo ;;)


	2. Chapter 2

**TITTLE : THE TIME**

Cast : - Oh Sehun

- Xi Luhan ( GS )

- Oh Yi Fan

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Sad, Romance, Drama

Rate : T aja dulu :p

Haii haiii.. Lunny kembali lagi :D

Maap ye, chapter pertama Lunny gak banget -,-

ini Lunny datang buat nebus kesalahan. Maap kalo banyak typo u,u hiks

**SELAMAT MEMBACA :)**

**Prev Chapter**

_" __Baby, kau dimana? " kris mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang tamu milik Luhan. Namun ia tak menemukan kemana rusa kecilnya itu saat ini. Mungkin ia sedang bersiap di kamar. Kris melewati pintu kamar Luhan dan berjalan menuju dapur Luhan yang saat ini tengah gelap gulita. Baru saja Kris hendak menyalakan saklar lampu di balik dinding dapur__. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara yang membuat jantungnya seakan copot._

_"__Chagiyaaaaaaaaaaaa "_

**Chapter 2**

"Chagiyaaaaaaaaaaaa " Kris berjengkit kaget karena teriakan Luhan yang jujur saja memekakan telinganya. Luhan dengan segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kris agar Kris tidak bisa berbalik. Karena jika itu terjadi sudah pasti Kris akan mencubit hidungnya, atau pipinya, ohh atau mungkin juga mengacak – acak rambutnya. Luhan terus terkikik dengan aksi Kris yang terus berusaha berbalik. Setiap ia memutarkan tubuhnya kekanan ataupun kekiri, Luhan terus saja mengikutiya. Alhasil mereka malah berputar – putar tak jelas. Merasa Luhan mulai lengah, tangan kanan Kris terangkat untuk meraih kepala Luhan agar masuk ke jepitan ketiak dan lengannya.

" ya! Kris! Lepas, sakit..." seru Luhan sambil merajuk

" Salah sendiri siapa yang suruh untuk menggodaku. Dasar rusa nakal " Kris menyentil dahi Luhan lalu melepaskan cekalannya. Luhan merapikan rambutnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. " Ya! Siapa suruh memasang tampang seperti itu ? kau mau kucium? " Kris berpura –pura memasang wajah seolah ia tak terima. Luhan seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan memasang tatapan tajam –terkesan lucu- pada Kris. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kris.

" BIG NO ! " Ucap Luhan penuh penekanan. Kris hanya membalas Luhan dengan seringainnya. Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya lagi. Ia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mereka masih saling menatap dalam. Menyelami apa yang tersirat dalam iris mereka. Tiba – tiba mereka sama – sama saling tertawa, entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Mungkin tingkah konyol yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Kemarilah " Kris merentangkah kedua tangannya. Luhan tersenyum kemudian ia segera menghambur kedalam pelukan Kris. Merasakan betapa nyaman dan hangatnya pelukan kekasihnya ini.

" Ahh.. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau sangat sibuk akhir – akhir ini " kata Luhan sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kris. Kris tersenyum dalam pelukannya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan dan menyerukkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Luhan. Ia sangat merindukan aroma mawar khas Luhan ini. Sangat memabukkannya. Lebih memabukkan dari tiga botol soju.

" Maaf sayang, akhir – akhir ini tugas kuliahku sangat menumpuk. Aku lebih merindukamu Chagi " Beberapa menit berlalu mereka baru saling melepas pelukan.

Hampir seminggu Kris dan Luhan tak pernah bertemu. Kris tengah sibuk dengan kuliahnya yang sudah mencapai tingkat akhir. Kris ingin segera menyelesaikan skripsinya dan memulai sidang, setelah itu ia akan diwisuda, kemudian bekerja di salah satu perusahaan Appanya, lalu ia akan melamar Luhan, setelah Luhan lulus ia akan segera menikahi kekasih malaikatnya ini, membina rumah tangga bersama Luhan, mempunyai anak – anak yang pintar dan lucu, ia akan menjadi orangtua yang selalu mengikuti perkembangan anak – anaknya, menyaksikan anaknya tumbuh dewasa, kemudian ia kan tua dan mati dalam pelukan Luhan, Ahh bahkan ia enggan memberi titik pada khayalannya.

" Kau ingin keluar kemana Princess ? " Ucap Kris sangat manis. Luhan terkekeh melihat tampang Kris yang terkesan aneh.

" Kemana saja asal bersama denganmu, my Prince " Luhan tersenyum sangat manis. Setelah itu mereka berdua memulai kencan mereka direstoran italia yang berada di dekat Sungai Han. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan menceritakan hal – hal selama seminggu terakhir ini. Dengan senyum, canda, tawa, olokan, segalanya bercampur menjadi perbincangan yang hangat bagi pasangan tersebut. Dan siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan merasa iri.

###

Sehun mendudukkan diri di meja belajarnya. Ia harus belajar beberapa materi yang tertinggal saat ia harus berhenti sejenak dengan aktivitas hidupnya. Mengingat sekarang ia sudah berada ditingkat akhir _Senior High School_. Ia membuka buku biologinya, terpampang materi peredaran darah pada tubuh manusia. Seketika darahnya berdesir. Ia melihat sebuah gambar jantung disana. Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun perlahan meraba dadanya. Ia tak pernah se melankolist mengenai hidupnya selama ini. Namun setelah sebulan yang lalu, ia merasa dirinya semakin cengeng. Dokter kembali mengingatkan dia bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Ia hanya memiliki waktu 4 bulan mendatang. Tepat disaat bulan kelahirannya. Ya, Sehun telah menderita kelainan jantung sejak lahir. Dulu dokter memfonis bahwa ia tidak akan bertahan sampai ia berumur 10 tahun, tetapi dengan dorongan keluarga yang sangat mencintainya, ia berhasil mematahkan diagnosa Dokter. Waktu itu Sehun sangat bersemangat untuk sembuh. Ia ingin sekali tumbuh seperti hyung-nya yang tampan, gagah, agar ia bisa menjaga keluarganya. Ia ingin membantu perusahaan Appanya. Ia ingin menjadi kebanggaan dari Keluarga Oh. Sehun miris mengingat keinginannya dulu.

Tetapi semua berubah semenjak Sehun tumbuh dewasa. Saat ia mulai memasuki tingkat pertama di Seoul Senior High School, saat itulah Sehun baru menyadari bahwa penyebab lingkarang hitam mata Eommanya selama ini adalah dirinya.

**_Flashback_**

_Sehun terbangun saat ia merasa tenggorokannya mengering. Ia butuh air. Tetapi sialnya air yang selalu Eommanya siapkan di nakas habis. Sehunpun keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Kamar Sehun berada dilantai bawah. Eommanya tidak mengizinkannya naik-turun tangga, takut jika Sehun kelelahan. Ia hendak berjalan ke sisi kanan kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia mendengar sesorang mengis dari arah kirinya. Seperti suara Eommanya. Perlahan ia mendekati sumber suara yang ternyata berada di ruang doa rumahnya. Ia jadi melupakan fakta bahwa ia saat ini sedang haus. Di ruangan itu hanya diterangi sebuah lilin yang berada di setiap sudutnya. Sehun hanya mengintip di celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia mendapati Eommanya tengah bersimpuh dan menautkan kesepuluh jarinya di dada._

_" __Tuhan, 16 tahun yang lalu kau menganugerahi kami seorang malaikat kecil yang sangat tampan. Saat pertama kali ia membuka mata, matanya begitu bening. Dan waktu itu saya berharap jika kehidupannya akan secerah matanya. " Nyonya Oh tersenyum mengingat betapa lucunya Sehun kecil. _

_"__Namun sehari setelah itu ternyata kau tidak mendengar harapanku. Malaikat kecil kami, malaikat tampan kami. Ternya hidupnya tak secerah matanya. Ia kesakitan Tuhan, malaikatku sakit." Ia berhenti sejenak, nafasnya tersengal. Nyonya Oh semakin menunduk dalam. Ia biarkan air mata kian membaanjiri matanya. _

_"__Dan sejak itu saya tak pernah memutus doaku padamu. Aku mencoba kembali datang di penghujung malammu Tuhan, sembuhkanlah Sehun-ku. Maafkan aku, seorang ibu yang tak tau malu ini, yang selalu meminta kehidupan yang panjang untuk putraku. Tapi Tuhan, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk malaikatku. Untuknya agar hidupnya sebening matanya, tanpa ada sakit lagi Tuhan. Jika perlu biar aku saja yang menanggung - "_

_Sehun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi mendengar doa ibunya. Ia berjalan gusar menuju kamarnya. Ia tutup perlahan pintunya. Sehun jatuh terduduk, nafasnya memburu, air mata mulai turun satu persatu membasahi pipinya. Oh Tuhan, selama ini ia selalu menyakiti orang tuanya. Ia sungguh merasa tak berguna. Ia merasa selama ini selalu menjadi beban keluarganya. Sehun meremat dadanya kasar. Ia benci dirinya sendiri. Ia benci hidupnya. Ia hanya bisa membuat sdih orang tuanya. Ia tak bisa sehebat hyung-nya yang selalu bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya menatapnya bangga. Sementara dia? Hanya tatapan kepedihan yang di dapat._

_" __Tuhan, jika kau menginginkan waktuku, ambillah... aku tak akan menghalanginya lagi " Ucap Sehun dengan tubuh bergetar. " Demi kebahagian keluargaku..." desis Sehun lirih._

**_Flashaback end_**

" Sehun... " Panggil Nyonya Oh menyentakkan lamunan Sehun. Eomma-nya berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

" Kau tidak makan dulu chagi?" tawar Nyonya Oh sambil mengelus sayang rambut Sehun. Sehun tersenyum sangat manis.

" Aku akan belajar dulu Eomma, nanti aku akan menyusul " Jawab Sehun sambil menunjuk bukunya. Nyonya Oh mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

" Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai lebih dari jam 8 malam, arrachi? " Titah Nyonya Oh sambil menowel hidung mancung Sehun.

" Emm, Eomma-ku yang cerewet " ledek Sehun sambil menunjukkan eye smilenya. " Huhh dasar ! " dengus Nyonya Oh sambil melenggang meninggalkan kamar Sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh sambil terus memandangi bahu sempit Eommanya. Seketika ia tersenyum miris.

###

Hari ini hari minggu pagi. Tak ada yang sehun lakukan kecuali bermain playstation diruang tengah. Kris masih bergeut dengan mimpinya. Biasanya, Kris baru akan bangun jam 10 nanti. Appa dan Eomma sedang ada kunjungan bisnis ke luar negeri. Maklum, Appanya adalah pemilik perusahan properti yang saat ini paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Menjadikan Appanya sangat sibuk. Namun sehun bersyukur ia tak kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

TING TONG

Bel rumah berbunyi, Sehun segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia sudah hafal, biasanya yang akan datang kerumahnya minggu pagi begini adalah...

" Annyeong Sehun-ah... " sapa seorang wanita dengan senyum merekahnya. Shun balas tersenyum tipis.

" Annyeong Luhan Noona. Silahkan masuk " sehun menggeser tubuhnya memberi celah Luhan untuk masuk. Sehun memperhatikan penampilan Luhan hari ini. Sangat manis seperti biasa. Saat ini ia tengah mengenakan dress selurut berwarna putih, rambut coklat caramelnya ia biarkan terurai. _Benar – benar seperti malaikat_-batin Sehun

" Sehun, aku membawa kkimbap. Ini buatanku sendiri lohh " Luahn menyodorkan kotak makan berisi kkimbab dengan bangga.

" Ini amankah? " tanya Sehun pura – pura sangsi.

" Tentu saja. Sekali kau akan mencoba pasti kau akan minta lagi " Ucap Luhan percaya diri. Sehun terkekeh melihat keimutan kekasih hyung-nya ini.

" ohh oke, Noona datang disaat yang tepat. Aku sedang lapar, jadi jika aku meminta lagi berarti aku sedang lapar. Dan belum tentu ini enak " Jawab sehun berniat menggoda Luhan. Luhan mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun.

" Awas kau Sehun, jika kau merasa ketagihan. Aku tidak akan membutakanmu lagi " geram Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" Aku bisa meminta pada Shin Ahjumma " Jawab Sehun santai.

" Aishhh... kau memang menyebalkan sehun ! " Luhan menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah melahap kkimbab buatannya. Yang ditatap hanya memakannya santai seolah tak ada orang. Padahal, Sehun tengah menahan tawanya mati – matian melihat tingkah Luhan yang tengah kesal.

" Chagi. Kau sudah datang? " tanya Kris yang tengah menuruni tangga. Luhan yang melihat Kris langsung berlari memeluk Kris. Sehun hanya tersenyum miring melihat kedua orang itu.

" Sehun sangat menyebalkan Chagi " adu Luhan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris. Sehun yang menjadi bahan aduan Luhan hanya menyengir ke arah Kris.

" sudahlah Baby, Sehun hanya bercanda " Ucap Kris sambil menggiring Luhan menuju sofa. Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan ikut memakan sepotong kkimbab buatan Luhan. Kening Kris berkerut saat makanan itu memasuki mulutnya. Luhan melihatnya mengkerut takut. Sehun hanya tersenyum – senyum tak jelas ke arah Luhan.

" Chagi apakah kau memasukkan zat adiktif ke dalam masakanmu? " Tanya Kris memasang wajah serius.

" Ti-tidak, hanya bumbu dapur biasa kok. Kenapa? Tidak enak ya? Miann... aku-"

" Masakanmu sungguh membuatku ketagihan baby, membuatku ingin memakannya terus dan terus " Kata Kris cepat memotong ucapan Luhan.

" Eh?" mata Luhan berkedip – kedip lucu. Seketika ia memasang glare-nya kearah Sehun. Sehun langsung gelagapan salah tingkah.

" Emm Ak-aku ambil mi-minum dulu " Sehun tergagap menghindari tatapan mematikan Luhan. Ia langsung ngibrit menuju dapur.

Melihat Luhan yang masih melayangkan tatapannya kepada Sehun, Kris membelai pipi putih mulus milik Luhan. Seketika Luhan terkaget melihat wajah Kris yang sangat dekat dengannya saat ini.

" Kau benar – benar calon istri yang baik " Ucap Kris tulus.

BLUSH

Rona merah sangat kentara menghiasi pipi putih Luhan. Kris selalu terkesima melihat pipi Luhan yang merona seperti ini. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke arah bibir merah Luhan. Ia mencoba menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya kepada Luhan. Kris hanya menempelkan dalam bibirnya. Ini ciuman pertama mereka berdua. Kris sangat menjaga Luhan.

Sehun hendak kembali ke ruang tengah. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat pemandangan yang entah mengapa membuat dadanya tiba – tiba bergemuruh. Ia merasakan sesak yang amat sangat pada jantungnya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang salah dengan Kris dan Luhan? Bukankah hal itu wajar bagi sepasang kekasih? Tangannya yang tengah membawa segelas air bergetar. Ia merasa tak kuat lagi.

PRANGGGGGG

"Sehunnnnnnn ! "

**TBC**

**Maaf yaa, Chapter pertama sangat amburadul.**

**Maaf juga kalu chapter kedua ini tidak sesuai harapan.**

**Makasih yang sudah mau nyempetin ngereview ff gak jelas ini T.T**

**Thanks to : **Frozen Peony, lisnana1, HyunRa, byun nov, .96

Jangan bosen - bosen kasi review yep, gomapta muah :*


	3. Chapter 3

Haii Haiii.. Masih ada yang ingat ff ini?

maaf Lunny update lama hehe

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

.

* * *

**TITTLE : THE TIME**

Cast : - Oh Sehun

- Xi Luhan ( GS )

- Oh Yi Fan

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Sad, Romance, Drama

Rate : T aja dulu :p

.

.

.

* * *

PRANGGGGGG

"Sehunnnnnnn ! " Kris terpekik kaget mendengar suara gelas berbentur dengan lantai. Sehun mencoba meraih apa saja yang bisa menjaga tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu. Luhan dan Kris segera berlari menghampirinya. Sehun sangat benci saat seperti ini. Saat ia terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain.

" Sehun apa kau sudah meminum obatmu? " Tanya Kris dengan cemas. Dia sungguh tak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada adik tersayangnya ini. Sehun hanya menggeleng samar.

" Luhan, tolong jaga Sehun sebentar. Aku akan mengambil obatnya sebentar " Luhan hanya mengangguk pada Kris yang langsung berlari ke arah kamar Sehun. Luhan berusaha membantu mendudukkan Sehun di sebuah kursi. Luhan juga merasa sangat khawatir mengenai penyakit yang di derita oleh adik kekasihnya ini. Ia berjongkok di samping sehun, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya. Ia meraih kedua tangan Sehun, berharap mengurangi sakit yang dirasakan oleh Sehun.

" Tenang Sehun... Ada apa denganmu? " Suara Luhan terdengar sangat lembut ditelinga Sehun. Tangan Luhan bergerak ke dada Sehun, mengelusnya perlahan. Mata Sehun terpejam merasakan semua perlakuan Luhan. Luhan begitu sabar mengelus dadanya, tepat dijantungnya. Dan ajaibnya nafasnya mulai teratur. Ia membuka matanya yang langsung bertabrakan dengan iris bening Luhan. Mereka saling melempar tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kris yang datang segera membuka obat – obat yang harus diminum Sehun. Melihat Sehun yang lebih tenang, seakan mengembalikan nafas Kris yang beberapa menit yang lalu seakan diambil paksa. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung kursi. Ia menarik nafas dalam, memenuhi paru – parunya yang tadi seakan hampa udara.

" Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit? " Tanya Kris sambil memegang bahu adiknya. Sehun hanya mengangkat kelima jarinya ke udara. Tanda ia menolak. Sehun perlu beberapa waktu untuk memulihkan tenaganya walau hanya dengan mengeluarkan suara.

Luhan masih memandang Sehun dengan khawatir. Baru kali ini ia melihat secara langsung jantung Sehun berkontraksi. Ia memang tau mengenai penyakit Sehun, namun baru kali ini ia melihat Sehun kesakitan seperti ini. Ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi mengenai kambuhnya penyakit Sehun, tapi ia terlalu takut.

" Se- Sehun-ah, apakah daging termasuk makanan yang tidak boleh kau makan? " tanya Luhan takut – takut. Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu ia mengangguk pelan. Tubuh Luhan bergetar. Ia sangat takut saat ini. Bagaimana jika hal yang buruk terjadi pada Sehun? Bagaimana jika Sehun... Tanpa sadar Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Kris yang melihat itu memeluk Luhan. Ia mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Kekasihnya ini benar – benar ketakutan. Luhan memang tau semua mengenai penyakit Sehun karena Kris selalu menceritakan kepadanya. Sebenarnya, tidak apa jika Sehun mengkonsumsi daging, tetapi ia dilarang makan terlalu berlebihan. Namun, itu peraturan lalu. Seiring dengan kondisinya yang semakin memburuk, sekarang Sehun dilarang untuk memakan daging.

" Ssstttt... Jangan menangis Chagiya, ini bukan karenamu. Aku juga lupa tadi tidak mengingatkan Sehun " Kris juga merutuki kebodohannya membiarkan Sehun memakan kkimbab tadi. Kris masih mengelus tubuh Luhan yang masih menegang.

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa tidak suka jika mata indah Luhan dinodai dengan air mata. Ia menatap mata Luhan yang masih mengeluarkan cairan bening. Mata mereka saling menatap, karena Kris memeluk Luhan dengan posisi membelakangi Sehun. Luhan merasa sangat bersalah pada Sehun. Ia sangat takut melihat Sehun kesakitan seperti itu. Tangan kanan Sehun terangkat menepuk pelan poni Luhan dengan menggumamkan kata tanpa suara '_ Gwenchana Noona '._

Sehun sungguh tak mengerti kenapa tiba – tiba dadanya begitu sesak setelah melihat Luhan dan Kris... _ehm. _Menyebutkan kegiatan mereka tadi saja sudah membuat perut Sehun terasa melilit. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun melihat sepasang sejoli itu bermesraan, walaupun ini pertama kalinya ia melihat mereka sedang... _ahh!_ Sehun benar – benar benci harus menyebutkan kegiatan mereka tadi. Mendadak ia kesal. Seakan ada rasa... _tidak rela_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Sehun sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya ketika Kris masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah kejadian tadi pagi Kris menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di kamarnya. Kris mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur Sehun. Ia mengangkat kedua kakinya menyila sambil memandangi Sehun. Yang dipandangi tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Kris. Sejenak ia menghela nafas.

" Bukankah tadi kau ku suruh beristirahat? Kenapa kau malah berkutat dengan buku – bukumu itu?" Kris membuka suara.

" Aku tidak mau membuang – buang waktuku hanya dengan tidur hyung " jawab Sehun datar.

" Kau bisa menundanya besok Sehun, tadi pagi kau sedang kambuh " Kris mencoba bersabar dengan adiknya ini.

" Siapa yang menjamin kalau besok aku masih bisa belajar? " Jawab Sehun sambil menggedikkan bahu.

" Berhenti mengucapkan hal – hal bodoh Sehun " geram Kris dengan menekankan ucapan pada setiap katanya.

" Aku tidak mengucapkan kebodohan. Dokter sendiri yang bilang jika hidupku-"

" BERHENTI OH SEHUN! " Kris bangkit dari duduknya memandang marah pada adiknya yang sampai saat ini tak sedikitpun memandang ke arahnya. Sehun sedikit tersentak, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Kris membentaknya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya, perlahan ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Kris.

" KAU! " Kris mencoba mengontrol emosinya " Berhenti mendengarkan omong kosong Dokter brengsek itu ! Dia bukan Tuhan Oh Sehun. Dia tidak bisa menentukan seberapa panjang umurmu." Kris berjalan mendekati Sehun. Ia cengkram kuat – kuat bahu Sehun. Seakan ia menyerahkan seluruh harapan pada adiknya itu.

" Selama ini kau sudah terlalu banyak berjuang Sehun, apakah kau akan rela melepaskannya begitu saja? Semua disini, Aku, Eomma, Appa, dan Luhan menggantungkan harapan padamu. Kau harus bisa hidup lebih dari ini. Kau-"

" Itulah Hyung, mungkin pundakku ini sudah tak kuat lagi memikul harapan kalian. " Tangan Kris jatuh begitu saja dari pundak Sehun. Ia menatap nanar ke arah adik tercintanya ini. " Pundakku, sudah lapuk " lanjut Sehun sambil menepuk keras bahu kirinya.

" Tak bisakah Kami kau jadikan alasanmu untuk bertahan hidup? " bisik Kris sangat lirih namun masuh ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sehun.

_' __Kalian adalah alasanku untuk menghentikan semua kesakitan ini '_

" Mianhe... " Lirih Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kris tidak mengerti ada apa dengan adiknya sekarang. Dulu Sehun sangat bersemangat untuk melawan penyakitnya. Seketika masa kecilnya bersama Sehun menyeruak kepikirannya.

**_Flashback_**

_Duk.. Duk.. Duk_

_Bunyi bola basket terdengar di lapangan samping taman sebuah kompleks perumahan elit. Terlihat seorang anak laki – laki tengah berkutat memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Di pinggir lapangan terdapat anak laki – laki yang lebih muda tengah duduk manis di bangku penonton. Ia memandang kagum anak laki – laki yang sangat lihai memainkan bola basket. 'Hihi Hyungku memang hebat' serunya dalam hati._

_Kris menyelesaikan lemparan terakhirnya ke arah ring. Ia berlari menuju adiknya yang sudah siap menyodorkan botol air minum dan handuk kecil._

_" __Gomawo.. " Ucap Kris terengah sambil meraih botol dan handuk dari tangan Sehun. Senyum kekaguman tak pernah lepas dari wajah rupawan sehun._

_" __Hyung sangat keren! Kapan – kapan ajari Sehun main basket ya " seru sehun penuh semangat._

_" __Tidak bisa Sehun, kau masih sakit " Tolak Kris setelah meneguk airnya. Seketika senyum Sehun berubah menjadi suram. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu mengingat penyakit yang sangat mengganggunya ini. Ugh! Dasar penyakit menyebalkan! Umpat Sehun dalam hati._

_Melihat wajah Sehun yang berubah ditekuk membuat Kris tersenyum memandangi adiknya ini. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun._

_" __Heii... Kenapa kau bersedih? Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk belajar basket " Ucap Kris sambil mengusk rambut halus Sehun. Wajah Sehun kembali berbinar._

_" __Benarkah? Hyung mau menungguku sampai aku sembuh? " Tanya Sehun antusias yang dibalas Kris dengan anggukan. " Sampai kapanpun? " Tanya Sehun memastikan._

_" __Sampai kapanpun itu Sehun.. " Jawab Kris tulus_

_" __Tapi jika aku tidak sembuh – sembuh bagaimana Hyung? " Sehun kembali menekuk wajahnya._

_" __Heeiiii. Itu bukanlah jagoan keluarga Oh. Jagoan Keluarga Oh akan selalu optimis dengan apa yang diinginannya. Selalu menatap lurus, walaupun jalan setapak atau taman berduri yang harus ia lewati. Dan kau Oh Sehun, kau harus memiliki jiwa seperti itu " Kata Kris sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan dramatis._

_Sehun sangat kagum dengan sosok Hyungnya ini. Ia bertekad suatu saat ia harus lebih hebat dari Hyungnya. Ia bisa menaklukan seluruh waktu yang membelenggu hidupnya. Ia pasti bisa melewati lebih dari ini. Dan ia rasa itu HARUS baginya._

_" __Emm! Sehun akan menjadi jagoan kebanggaan Keluarga Oh. Suatu saat aku pasti lebih hebat bermain basket daripada Hyung " Ucap Sehun mantap. Kris hanya terkekeh sambil mengusak lagi rambut Sehun._

**_Flasbak End_**

Masih sangat jelas dalam ingatan Kris wajah bersungguh – sungguh yang ditampakkan Sehun saat itu. Dan Kris sangat yakin Sehun mengucapkan dengan hati dan pikirannya. Tapi kenapa Sehun sekarang berbeda? Apa ia telah lelah menghadapi sakitnya selama ini? Tidak. Dia tidak akan rela penyakit sialan itu akan merenggut semua waktu yang dimiliki adiknya. Sehun harus sembuh. Dan ia rasa itu HARUS.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas sejenak. Hari ini seminggu setelah kejadian ia berdebat dengan Kris. Sehari setelah kejadian itu hubungan mereka kembali normal. Yah, kakak – beradik itu tak pernah bisa bertengkar dalam waktu yang lama. Sebetulnya mereka jarang bertengkar, karena mereka berdua saling menyayangi.

Ia mendongak menatap langit seoul yang akhir – akhir ini mendung. Sangat tidak mendukung suasana hatinya yang entah mengapa sedang cerah. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak segirang – girangnya. Tapi dia sadar, wajah poker facenya ini harus selalu terpampang diwajahnya. Sehun terlalu gengsi memperlihatkan secara berlebihan deretan gigi – gigi putihnya dengan kata lainnya nyengir seperti kuda. BIG NO!

Sehun berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Celingak – celinguk mencari seseorang. Entah mengapa mengingatnya membuat Sehun tersenyum dalam hati. Apakah mungkin suasana hatinya dipengaruhi oleh sms dari... _Luhan Noona_

_From : Luhan Noona_

_To : Sehun_

_Sehun-ah, nanti pulang sekolah Noona yang jemput._

_Kau mau menemani Noona ke suatu tempat kan?_

_From : Sehun_

_To : Luhan Noona_

_Tentu Noona._

Entah mengapa setelah menerima pesan dari Luhan tadi, sehun tak henti – hentinya memandang jam tangannya saat pelajaran berlangsung. Ia seolah tak sabar menunggu bel pulang. Sehun melirik jamnya lagi, mungkin sebentar lagi. Lima menit berlalu muncul lah mobil audi putih yang berhenti di depan Sehun.

Luhan membuka kaca mobil, sehingga Sehun bisa melihat wajah cantik bak porselen milik Luhan.

" Sehun-ah masuklah.. " Kata Luhan semangat. Sehun mengangguk dan segera memasuki mobil milik Luhan.

" Kau menunggu lama ya? " Tanya Luhan sambil melirik Sehun sekilas karena ia tengah menyetir kali ini.

" Tidak terlalu Noona " Jawab Sehun tetap memandang kedepan. Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk – aggukkan kepalanya. Sesaat tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Luhan sibuk menyetir, Sehun dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" Kita mau kemana Noona? " Sehun mencoba memecah kesunyian.

" Besok kan Kris ulang tahun, tolong antarkan aku untuk membeli kado untuknya ya?" Sehun tersenyum singkat mendengar nada lucu dari suara Luhan.

" Aku tak bisa untuk bilang tidak Noona " Jawab Sehun. Mereka berdua terkekeh bersama.

Benar, besok adalah ulang tahun Kris. Sehun tentu tak lupa dengan ulang tahun Hyung tersayangnya itu. Ia juga telah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Kris. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada hyungnya. Ia ingin kembali mempertahankan waktunya lagi. Walaupun sedikit ragu, ia tidak ingin doa yang dipanjatkan keluarganya sia – sia. Selama seminggu terakhir ini Sehun banyak berpikir, tidak akan menghempaskan harapan orang – orang yang telah berjuang untuknya. Demi Kris, Eomma, Appa, dan juga... Sehun melirik kearah samping kanannya, gadis bernama Luhan ini.

Luhan melambatkan mobilnya saat mendekati mall di daerah Apgujeong. Hari ini mall sangat ramai. Terlihat dari kemacetan yang terjadi di depan mall.

" Sepertinya sudah tidak ada tempat parkir di dalam _basement._ " Gerutu Luhan pelan.

" Parkir diseberang jalan saja Noona. Nanti keluarnya juga tidak susah " Tunjuk Sehun pada lahan parkir diseberang jalan Mall. Tempat itu memang disediakan jika basement tak mampu lagi menampung (?) mobil pengunjung.

Luhan mendapatkan parkir satu blok sebelum Mall. Cukup jauh, tapi tak apalah jalan kaki, hitung – hitung olahraga di siang hari.

"Sehun aku membawakanmu baju. Milik Kris sih, muat kan? Aku tidak mau di kira membawa kabur anak sekolah yang sedang membolos". Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan.

" Gomawo Noona " Ia meraih kaos berwarna abu – abu dengan lengan berwarna biru dongker. Sehun membuka jas sekolahnya. Tapi Luhan buru – buru mencegahnya.

" Kau.. tidak berpikir akan mengganti baju disini kan? " tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun ngeri. Ia melirik kearah jalan raya. _Oh God_, tolong ini berada pinggir jalan. Dan kondisinya saat ini jalanan sedang ramai sekali. Sehun terbahak dalam hatinya melihat tampang takut – terkesan imut – yang ditunjukkan Luhan.

" Wae Noona? " Sehun menaikkan alisnya berpura – pura cuek. Sehun benar – benar melepaskan jasnya. Dengan gerekan yang sedikit errr menggoda, Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan " Noona takut tergoda jika melihat bentuk tubuhku? " Bisik Sehun dengan suara husky. Luhan mendelik pada Sehun. Pipinya tiba – tiba memanas.

" BIG NO! " Sentak Luhan sambil memalingkan badannya dari Sehun. Ugh! Luhan mengutuk Sehun seketika. Sehun tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat tingkah lucu Luhan. Ohh, tak taukah kau Sehun pipi Luhan saat ini benar – benar seperti kepiting rebus. Masih dengan sisa tawanya Sehun memasuki mobil Luhan dan mengganti bajunya di dalam sana.

Sementara Luhan masih mengontrol darahnya yang tadi sempat berdesir. Ia menepuk – nepuk kedua pipinya agar semburat merah itu cepat hilang. Huhh, Luhan sangat kesal pada Sehun. Namja itu selalu saja menggodanya, menyebalkan. Setiap mereka bertemu Sehun tak pernah absen untuk menggodanya. Luhan masih sibuk merutuki Sehun tanpa menyadari jika Sehun telah selesai mengganti bajunya. Tiba – tiba sebuah lengan kekar merangkul pundaknya.

" Kajja Noona, Pangeran tampan sudah siap " ucap Sehun penuh percaya diri. Luhan berdecih mendengar Sehun

" Kau sama narsisnya dengan hyungmu " Sewot Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum. Mereka lalu melanjutkan menyebrang jalan menuju Mall. Tapi jika dilihat, mereka cenderung seperti sepasang kekasih. Lihatlah tangan Sehun yang masih bertengger manis di bahu Luhan. Memberi kesan bahwa Sehun akan selalu menjaga Luhan. Tapi bagi Sehun, itu bukanlah sekedar kesan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan dan Sehun telah memasuki mall yang hari ini dipenuhi banyak pengunjung. Mungkin karena ini akhir minggu, jadi banyak warga Seoul memutuskan untuk mengunjungi mall ini. Entah untuk berbelanja, hanya berjalan – jalan, makan siang, atau apapun itulah.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka terlebih dahlu. Mereka tak mau saat di tengah – tengah asik berbelanja, salah satu dari mereka nanti akan merengek mengeluh makan ataupun menahan lapar.

Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan mendudukkan diri di meja di tepi ruang _food curt_ yang langsung mengarah pada pemandangan kota Seoul di siang hari. _Food Curt_ ini berada di lantai paling atas, yaitu lantai 7 dari gedung mall ini. Jadi kaca yang ada di depan samping mereka saat ini bisa menampakkan view yang sangat indah, apalagi saat malam hari. Pasti akan terasa romantis.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah luar kaca. Sedikit menilik suasana di bawah gedung. Ia merasa bergidik sendiri melihat manusia – manusia yang terlihat bagai liliput, yang menyadarkan dia jika ia sekarang berada ada lantai tertinggi. Ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar seketika. Sehun yang melihat tingkah aneh Luhan langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan. Dan ia merasakan tangan Luhan dingin dan berkeringat. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun dengan pandangan pucatnya.

" Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Noona? Are you okay? " Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus pelan tangan Luhan seakan menyalurkan sebuah ketenangan. Jujur saat ini wajah Luhan terlihat pucat, seperti orang ketakutan? Entahlah...

" Emm.. Hanya phobia bodoh tentang ketinggian " Jawab Luhan sambil menggedikkan bahunya berusaha menetralkan degub jantungnya yang menggila. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai merasa tenang dengan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum, ia baru mengetahui sebuah fakta jika Luhan takut akan ketinggian. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Luhan yang saat ini sudah agak menghangat karena aliran suhu ditangannya mengalir perlahan pada diri Luhan.

" Kita bisa pindah jika Noona tidak tahan " tawar Sehun lembut. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. Selalu sukses memberi sengatan – sengatan kecil di hati Sehun.

" Tidak perlu... Aku anggap ini terapi ". Ucap Luhan menenangkan. Tapi Sehun merasa tak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Luhan yang seakan dibuat tenang. Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Aku tidak mau Noona makan dengan tidak tenang " Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju meja yang agak jauh dari kaca besar ruang _food curt._ Luhan membuka mulutnya hendak protes, tapi melihat genggaman tangan Sehun yang sangat erat seolah tak terbantahkan membuatnya mengatupkan mulutnya kembali dan memilih menuruti Sehun.

Dari tempat mereka saat ini, mereka hanya bisa melihat langit cerah pada siang hari. Mereka kembali dalam percakapan – percakapan hangat sebelum pesanan makanan mereka datang. Setelah itu mereka makan dalam diam.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan badan atletis tengah menyusuri koridor kampus dengan banyak berkas di kedua tangannya. Ia tampak terburu – buru menuju ruangan dosen pembibingnya saat ini. Pasalnya ia tak ingin telat sedetikpun, atau Dosennya akan berubah pikiran untuk segera meloloskan skripsinya. Kris seolah tak mementingkan keadaan sekitar, sampai – sampai seorang yoeja mungil nan manis yang tengah memanggil – manggilnya dari tadi tak ia hiraukan. Yeoja yang terus memanggil kris dari tadi membuang nafas sejenak. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia telah menghentikan acaranya memanggil namja tampan itu setelah melihat Kris menghilang pada belokan ruangan dosen di ujung koridor.

_Dasar naga menyebalkan_. Umpatnya dalam hati

Ia menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi. Hari ini kuliahnya telah usai. Dan tidak ada kegiatan yang perlu dilakukannya hari ini. Sepertinya, menunggu si Naga itu selesai menemui dosen juga tak terlalu buruk. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju taman yang berada di depan ruangan Dosen yang tadi dimasuki Kris. Yeoja imut itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman berwarna hijau seperti warna roknya hari ini. Ia mengeluarkan headset dan mulai menyumpalkan dikupingnya. Ia menikamti laku sambil melihat – lihat keadaan kampus hari ini.

Yoeja imut dan mungil itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ia adalah junior Kris. Mereka mulai dekat saat Baekhyun yang saat itu menjadi peserta mahasiswa baru dan Kris yang menjadi pembimbing kelompok Baekhyun. Kris banyak membantu Baekhyun dalam berbagai hal. Baekhyun merasa Kris sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Ia sangat nyaman jika Kris berada di dekatnya, selalu ada di saat ia membutuhkan sebuah sandaran. Akhirnyapun ia mulai salah mengartikan perhatian Kris selama ini, sampai sebuah celetukkan Kris meruntuhkan semua harapannya selama ini.

_Kau mirip sekali kekasihku_. Ucap Kris saat itu sambil mengusak gemas surai kecoklatan Baekhyun. Ia merasa nafasnya diambil sejenak saat itu. Sangat miris melihat senyum Kris dengan mata berbinar hanya dengan mengatakan kata _"kekasihku"._ Seakan itu semua sebagai cambuk bahwa Kris sangat mencintai kekasihnya dan menganggapnya tidak lebih dari sekedar seorang _hoobae._

Baekhyun tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi entah kenapa sampai saat ini tak sedikitpun rasa itu berkurang dari hatinya. Malah setiap hari makin bertambah. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba lebih meresapi alunan lagu yang menyeruak masuk ke gendang telinganya. Angin berhembus menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Sungguh potret yang sangat cantik.

Lama Baekhyun mempertahankan kegiatannya itu, sampai ia tak menyadari sosok yang tengah ia tunggu sedari tadi sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Kris tersenyum melihat mata Baekhyun yang tengah terpejam. Saat keluar dari ruangan dosennya tadi mata Kris langsung tertuju pada objek yang tengah duduk tenang di bangku taman. Dan tanpa ragu Kris bergegas menghampirinya.

PLUK

Kris mengambil salah satu headset yang terpasang di kuping Baekhyun dan memasangkannya dikupingnya. Baekhyun terbelalak kaget saat ia baru menyadari bahwa Kris sudah berada disampingnya. Kris tersenyum miring melihat reaksi Bekhyun. _Sangat menggemaskan_, batinnya. Yang ditatapi hanya bisa berkedip – kedip lucu, antara gugup dan malu berada sedekat ini dengan pria yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Lihat saja wajah Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah bersemu merah.

" Op..Oppa sudah selesai? " Gugup Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

" Kau menungguku? " Tanya Kris sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

" Emm! Tadi aku memanggilmu seperti orang kesetanan, tapi kau sama sekali tak menghiraukanku " Jawab Baekhyun sambil ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kris tergelak melihat kekesalan Baekhyun.

" Maaf Baek.. Tadi aku sangat buru – buru, yah kau tau sendiri kan dosen pembimbingku itu sangat disiplin. Telat sedetik saja, bisa – bisa dia tidak akan mau mengajukanku pada sidang skripsi " Jelas Kris. Baekhyun tersenyum maklum.

" So? Kapan sidang skripsi Oppa akan berlangsung? " Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Kris terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang saat ini persis anak anjing.

" Besok.." Ucap Kris enteng.

" Joengmalyo? Wahh chukkae Oppa.. " Girang Baekhyun yang spontan memeluk leher Kris. Kris pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

" Simpan ucapan selamatmu besok, karena perang sesungguhnya adalah besok saat aku sidang " Kata Kris dengan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya dengan tersenyum lebar. Kris sungguh gemas dengan gadis di depannya ini, Ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun sayang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari jauh ada sepasang mata yang melihat kedekatan mereka dengan pandang penuh luka..

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeonghaseyo readerdeul...**

**Adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan ff ini?**

**Terimaksih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview ff ini :)**

**Ada yang bertanya apakah ff ini angst? Sepertinya iya, maaf Lunny buta genre hehe**

**Ada juga yang request kalo ff ini pair-nya tetep Krishan, ada juga yang menginginkan Hunhan bersatu. So? adakah saran? :)**

**Mohon Review, ne. Gomapta :))**


End file.
